1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having a bracket which is pivotally installed thereinto in order to maximize availability of space within the enclosure.
2. Related Art
Contemporary electronic devices are being made smaller and lighter. Nevertheless, high performance is still required. Therefore, a computer enclosure needs to be able to receive more components which can enhance the computer""s performance. A bracket is generally engaged with a front panel of an enclosure, for accommodating major components such as disk drives within the enclosure.
A conventional bracket for disk drives is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 87204497. The disk drives are secured to a fixing frame. The assembly of the disk drives and the frame is attached to the bracket, with guiding grooves of the bracket engaging with the frame. Screws are then used to secure the assembly to the bracket. Unfortunately, to remove the disk drives for maintenance or repairs, a cover or side walls of the enclosure must first be removed. The operation of removal is performed while the disk drives are completely within the enclosure. Because space inside the enclosure is usually limited, other components inside the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the removal operation.
Another bracket is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85209373. The bracket is pivotally attached to a computer enclosure. A plurality of screws is required not only between a pair of fixing plates and the bracket, but also between the bracket and the enclosure. Therefore, the procedures of assembly and disassembly are considerably inconvenient and unduly costly. Also, the fixing plates take up valuable space inside the enclosure. Furthermore, the bracket is pivoted substantially inside the enclosure, which also reduces space available for other components inside the enclosure.
An improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems of the related art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a bracket which is pivotally installed thereinto and which maximizes availability of space within the enclosure.
To achieve the above object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a front panel and a pivotable bracket. The front panel defines an opening for providing access to the bracket, and a pair of screw holes on opposite sides of the opening respectively. A pair of first ears extends from the front panel at each side of the opening. The bracket includes a front wall and a pair of side walls perpendicular to the front wall. A pair of second ears extends from the side walls, for pivotal attachment to the first ears of the front panel. A pair of locating tabs extends from the front wall. Each tab defines a through hole therein, for extension of a bolt therethrough to engage at the corresponding screw hole of the front panel. The bracket is thereby secured to the front panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: